1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clip applying apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for applying clips in surgical procedures.
2. Background of the Related Art
Clip applying apparatuses or clip applicators are used in laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery and include single clip applicators and multiple clip applicators.
Single clip applicators can be time consuming to use, but are relatively low cost instruments due to their simplicity and ability to be sterilized and reused. Multiple clip applicators have complex internal mechanisms for advancing and applying clips that limit their ability to be sterilized as well as undesirably increasing designing and manufacturing costs. Thus, multiple clip applicators are commonly employed surgical devices that are relatively costly disposable items.
An additional problem with clip applying apparatuses is encountered during the confines of endoscopic surgery during the clip applying process. Clip applying apparatuses that apply clips in axial alignment with the longitudinal axis typically have sufficient structure within the trocar to hamper the ability of the surgeon to see the exact point where the clip is applied.
A continuing need exists for a multiple clip applying apparatus utilizing a simplified low cost advancing and clip applying mechanism in a right angled applicator that accommodates improved visibility during the application of clips.